Tenel Ka Djo
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Jedi, The Witches of Dathomir, The Hapes Consortium Tenel Ka Djo is the young heir of Prince Isolder of Hapes and Teneniel Djo, a Dathomiri witch. Raised a privileged child, Tenel Ka has always longed to make her own way in the universe. Her mother taught her the ways of The Witches of Dathomir and allowed her to dress in a warrior woman's scarlet-and-green reptile-skin tunic. Grandma Ta'a Chume didn't approve of her princess granddaughter running about wild, but Tenel Ka has never sought her approval. Strong in The Force, Tenel Ka chose to train at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. Even so, she used The Force only when it was needed. Muscular and athletic, she preferred the exercises of the body too those of the mind. Though impatient, hard driven, and humorless, she soon made friends with Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, and Lowbacca, the young Wookiee, none of whom knew she was a princess. Ta'a Chume has long been an opponent of Tenel Ka's Jedi training, going so far as to engineer reasons for Tenel Ka to leave the academy and return to the Hapan court. But Tenel Ka had undergone her apprenticeship as a Jedi alongside Jacen and Jaina, sharing in their many adventures (And losing part of an arm in the process); she has no interest in giving up the Jedi path for something so boring as the life of a diplomat. Still, when her training was complete, she found herself drifting more and more into the social circles frequented by her mother and father, and even that of her grandmother. Although Tenel Ka is no longer connected to the Jedi Academy, she maintains as close a relationship with it as possible. When half the Hapan fleet was wiped out at Fondor, the Hapans withdrew from the conflict to protect their own space- which actually freed Tenel Ka to operate on her own to fight the Yuuzhan Vong. Anakin Solo's plan to locate and destroy the Voxyn Queen could never be approved by the Hapan military- but as a Jedi Knight, Tenel Ka is free to accompany her friends on their mission. Tenel Ka Djo Statistics (CL 13) Medium Human Scout 1/Noble 1/Jedi 8/Soldier 1/Jedi Knight 2 Force Points: 12 Initiative: '''+14; '''Senses: Perception +13 Languages: 'Basic, High Galactic, Paecian, Shyriiwook (Understand only) Defenses Reflex Defense: 29 (Flat-Footed: 25), Fortitude Defense: 29, Will Defense: 27; 'Block, Deflect, Shii-Cho, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 129, Damage Threshold: 29; Damage Reduction 5 vs Slashing and Piercing, Shake It Off Weaknesses: '''Severed Arm (Tenel Ka Djo only has one functioning Arm) Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +14 (1d6+7) Melee: 'Lightsaber +16 (2d8+7) '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +14 (3d8+7) with Rapid Strike 'Ranged: 'Heavy Blaster Pistol +14 (3d8+6) 'Ranged: 'Frag Grenade (4) +14 (4d6, 2-Square Burst) '''Ranged: Thermal Detonator (2) +14 (8d6, 4-Square Burst) Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: '''+14 '''Attack Options: Melee Defense, Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Clear Mind, Wealth Force Power Suite (Use the Force +17): Battle Strike, Disarming Slash, Force Slam, Mind Trick, Move Object, Surge Force Techniques: Improved Move Light Object Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 17, Constitution 13, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 15, Charisma 13 'Talents: Armored Defense, Block, Charm Beast, Clear Mind, Deflect, Force Pilot, Shii-Cho, Wealth Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Linguist, Martial Arts I, Melee Defense, Rapid Strike, Shake It Off, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +14, Endurance +12, Initiative +14 Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Perception +13, Ride +14, Survival +13, Use the Force +17 (May substitute for Pilot checks and Persuasion checks targeting Beasts) Possessions: Molytex Light Battle Armor (+6 Reflex, +3 Fortitude; DR 5 vs Slashing and Piercing), Lightsaber (Self-Built), Heavy Blaster Pistol, Frag Grenade (4), Thermal Detonator (2), Utility Belt, Power Pack (4) Category:Homebrew Content Category:Humans